Adjustments of Lifestyl Traducción
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: Reid y Derek son polos opuestos, ¿Por que estan juntos? Es lo mismo que Spencer se pregunta. Traducción con autorizacion de la autora.
1. Adjustments of Lifestyl Part One

Title: Adjustments of Lifestyl  
Author: FinnishSphinx  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairings: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan  
Spoilers: Ninguno  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, just using them for amusement... (Ellos no son mios, solo los uso para entretenimiento…)

Traducción autorizada por la autora por Leslie Rebeka B.S.L.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Morgan dejó salir un suspiro contento y cerró los ojos. La cabeza de Reid estaba descanzando en su hombro y una manta calientita había sido jalada sobre ellos. En resumen, Morgan sentía que podría simplemente ronronear por el calido y confortable sentimiento.

-¿Estás despierto?- Morgan abrió un ojo para mirar a Reid.

-¿Qué pasa Chico Lindo?- Reid se quedó quieto por un momento.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Hazlo-

-Quiero decir… no tienes que contestar si no…

-Bebé, solo haz la pregunta.

-Ok- Reid tomó un respiro profundo. -¿Lo extrañas?-

-¿Extrañar que?-

-Tu vida. Quiero decir… La mayor parte esta como estaba pero…- Reid se detuvo para poner en orden sus pensamientos. –Vamos a observarlo desde otro angulo. Antes de que estuviéramos juntos, ¿Cuántas veces por semana salías?-

-Una a la semana probablemente. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, no has ido a ningún lado, desde que estamos juntos. ¿Lo extrañas?- Morgan lo pensó. El asunto ni siquiera había cruzado su mente antes de que Reid lo sacara.

-Extraño bailar y relajarme de esa forma, pero no extraño salir- enrolló el cabello de Reid entre sus dedos. –¿De dónde vino esa línea de pensamiento?-

-Desde todo el asunto con Mark hemos estado viviendo… tu sabes… a mi manera… Y está bastante alejada de la tuya. No quiero que dejes de hace algo que te amas hacer.

-Chico Lindo. No estoy dejando de hacer nada. Honestamente no había pensado en eso.-

-Pero podrías… quiero decir, si tú quisieras podrías, yo lo entendería- la voz de Reid sonó inusualmente baja.

-Pdriamos hacerlo juntos. Tomar un par de tragos, bailar…-

-No puedo-

-Claro que puedes.-

-No, en serio no puedo- Reid se ruborizó. –Mira, se lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. No puedo lidiar con una multitud, y la gente me ve raro y termino sentándome solo en algún rincon.-

-No estaras solo. Y… no has tenido problema cuando salimos con el equipo.-

-Eso es diferente, el equipo completo está ahí, se siente… seguro.-

-¿No te sientes a salvo conmigo?-

-Sí, pero en esa clase de sitios todos son tu clase de personas. Y eso es solo un recordatorio de cuan diferentes somos- Morgan presionó sus labios contra los de Reid.

-No tan diferentes.-

-Solo quiero decir que conozco mis limitaciones, y son terrible para cualquier clase de situaciones sociales.-

-No eres tan terrible. Podríamos intentarlo este viernes. Puedes pensar en esto como una sesión de hipersensibilización. Y no tienes que preocuparte por los otros clientes. Vas a ganar mucha credibilidad cuando llegue y te vayas con un hermoso macho- Reid tuvo que reírse.

-De verdad tenemos que hacer algo con tu ego.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué te sirvo?- el barman miró a Morgan.

-Una cerveza. ¿Reid?-

-Una... una coca- tartamuedeo Reid y se volvió a mirar a las personas en el club.

-¿Una coca?-

-Probablemente será mejor si mantengo mi cabeza despejada- el barman les trahi sus bebidas y se sentaron en un sitio vacio.

-¿No es tan malo, cierto?-

-Supongo-

-¿Morgan?- los dos se volvieron hacia la mujer que caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Maggie?-

-¿Quién mas? No te había visto en un buen rato. ¿Por qué no habías venido?-

-Lo usual. Y ahora soy un hombre comprometido, por lo que he tenido otras actividades.-

-¿Tu? ¿Un hombre comprometido? Yo creo que el infierno debe estar congelándose mientras hablamos… ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Alguien a quien conozca?-

-Bueno, es afortunado, pero no es una chica- Morgan sonrio ampliamente y señaló a Reid. Maggie lo miró como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba ahí antes.

-Oh… no es algo encantador. Como sea, ¿Quieres bailar? Creo que jamás te había visto sentado por mas de cinco minutos, cuando hay una pista de baile cerca- Morgan se giro a ver a Reid.

-Ve, no me molesta. Esperaré aquí- Reid le dio a Morgan una pequeña sonrisa, pero no sonaba muy convencido.

-¿Seguro?- Reid asintió y Maggie jaló a Morgan para que se levantara y hacia la pista de baile.

-Entonces… ¿Chicos?- Maggie se presionó contra Morgan moviéndose al compas de la música.

-No "chicos", uno solo-

-Incluso más raro. No pensé que te gustara ese estilo. ¿Dónde se conocieron?-

-En el trabajo- Morgan miró sobre su hombro. Reid los miraba como cachorro golpeado.-

-Pensé que todavía trabajabas en la BUI?-

-BAU, y si, todavía estoy ahí.-

-¿Y el trabaja ahí también?-

-Si- los pensamientos de Morgan se estaban alejando cada vez más de la conversación. Reid ya no estaba solo. Algún tipo se había puesto en la mesa de al lado, y Reid lucia preparado para huir.

-OK, es solo que no luce como un fede…-

-Bueno, él…- la atención de Morgan estaba pegada a la mesa. Reid estaba tratando de irse, pero el tipo tenía agarrada su muñeca -… si lo es. Un gusto verte.-

Dejó a su pareja de baile en medio de la pita y se dirigió a la mesa. La gente yendo y viniendo bloqueaban su vista, y estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Cuando llegó a la mesa Reid no estaba, pero era fácil adivinar que había pasado. El vaso de Reid estaba vacío en la mesa, y el molesto tipo estaba mojado

Morgan escaneo rápidamente el club, pero no encontró a Reid. Se acerco rápidamente al barman que estaba en la barra.

-¿Viste al chico con el que llegué?-

-Sí, salió hace solo un minuto. Lucia como si estuviera apresurado- Morgan corrió afuera, tratando de imaginar a donde había ido Reid. Habían llegado juntos en su auto, y todavía tenía las llaves, así que Reid no había podido ir muy lejos.

Finalmente dio con él, sentado en suelo, recargado contra el auto. Cuando Morgan se acercó lo suficiente lo escucho sorber. La pálida luz de la lámpara en el poste iluminaba el oscuro moretón en su muñeca.

Morgan se agachó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien Chico Lindo?- Reid jadeo por un momento, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-No en realidad-

-Te lastimo-

-No es tan malo…-

-¿Seguro?- Morgan deslizó su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Reid y la jalo mas cerca.

-Te dije que no debía haber venido. Te lo dije.-

-Bebé es spñp un idio…-

-¡No me refería solo a eso! ¡Eso es solo una signo mas!- Reid se empujó alejándose de Morgan y se puso de pie sobre sus temblorosas piernas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Digo…- Reid tragó y limpió las lagrimas de sus mejillas con el reverso de la mano. –Quiero decir… ¿Por qué nosotros…? Sabes como soy y como eres, entonces ¿Por qué tu…?-

Reid se detuvo. Esta vez ni siquiera trato de detener sus lagrimas. Su voz era ahora casi nada.

-Sabes quien soy- se giró y antes de que Morgan pudiera reaccionar, había desaparecido en las sombras. Morgan buscó frenéticamente en los alrededores, pero era demasiado tarde.

Reid se había ido.


	2. Adjustments of Lifestyl Part Two

Title: Adjustments of Lifestyl  
Author: FinnishSphinx  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairings: Spencer Reid / Derek Morgan  
Spoilers: Ninguno  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, just using them for amusement... (Ellos no son míos, solo los uso para entretenimiento…)

Traducción autorizada por la autora por Leslie Rebeka B.S.L.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste?- Morgan arrojó su celular, grito y tomó una larga respiración para calmarse. El teléfono de Reid continuaba apagado, y Morgan no tenía idea de que hacer. Después de que Reid desapareciera del estacionamiento, Morgan había estado buscando por los alrededores, luego había regresado a casa, en caso de que Reid simplemente hubiese tomado un taxi para llegar a su hogar. Excepto que Reid no había hecho eso. Estaba en algún lugar en el que no podía ser encontrado y no respondía su teléfono.

Morgan llego a un acuerdo con su teléfono. Si no escuchaba de Reid bastante pronto, tendría que llamar a Hotch, Entonces repentinamente su teléfono sonó.

-¿Reid?-

-No. Soy yo- la voz de Hotch era fácil de reconocer, pero esta voz no sonaba como usualmente lo hacía. Algo estaba mal, pero Morgan no podía saber que era. –Ven a la oficina, tan rápido como puedas.-

-¿Tenemos un caso? Estoy haciendo algo.-

-Solo ven a la oficina- Hotch cortó la llamada antes de que Morgan pudiera decir nada más sobre la situación con Reid

-------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Morgan llegó al edificio, tomó un largo momento para mirar los alrededores. No estaba ninguno de los miembros del equipo. Solo estaba Hotch, quien estaba esperando por él en la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-

-Mi oficina, ahora- Hotch lo guió a una silla, y se sentó en la orilla de la mesa. Sus manos estaban cruzadas contra su pecho, y su cara era una pintura perfecta de estarse conteniendo. Para Morgan lucia como el signo de advertencia antes de la tormenta.

-Quiero una respuesta directa, y la quiero ahora. ¿Fuiste tú?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Reid. Cuando llegué aquí esta mañana para ponerme al día con la papelería, uno de los vigilantes nocturnos viene hacia mí, preguntándome si uno de mis hombres vino aquí a las tres de la madrugada, cuando no hay nadie más por aquí. Luego encuentro a Reid en la sala de lockers.

-¿Lo encontraste?- Morgan hizo amago de levantase de la silla, pero Hotch lo empujo hacia abajo.

-Si, lo encontré. Lo encontré luciendo como si hubiera estado llorando al grado de casi sacarse los ojos durante toda la mañana, y su muñeca esta negra y azul. Quiero una respuesta honesta. ¿Le hiciste eso? Hotch se colocó frente a Morgan y lo miró.

-¡Que! ¡No, claro que no se lo hice!- Morgan trato de calmarse. –Mira, salimos ayer en la noche. Cuando no estaba en la mesa, algún idiota trato de acercársele, el se asusto y se fue. ¡¡He estado tratando de encontrarlo toda la noche y no contestaba su teléfono!!- Hotch lucia aliviado y suspiró.

-Creo que es mejor si vas por él y lo llevas a casa. Dudo que haya dormido algo anoche- Morgan se levantó, pero Hotch lo detuvo en la puerta.

-Morgan. ¿Entiendes porque te pregunte eso?-

-Sí, supongo.

-Ve y cuídalo. ¿Ok? Sabes todo lo que ha tenido que pasar los últimos años. No necesita más equipaje para cargar.-

-Hotch, el es más fuerte de lo que parece.-

-Lo sé. Es por eso que me preocupo. Los débiles se doblan y se enmiendan. Los fuertes pueden romperse con un pequeño golpe.-

-------------------------------------------------------

Reid no había dicho palabra en el camino a casa. Morgan lo guió a través de la puerta y de la sala de estar, donde Reid se dejó caer en el sofá y mantuvo su mirada en el suelo.

-Chico Lindo, se que estas cansado, pero necesitamos arreglar esto- Reid tragó y asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que quisiste decir en el estacionamiento? Cuando dijiste que se quien eres y quien soy.-

-Quise decir que… Morgan, somos completamente opuestos. Trabajamos juntos, pero es lo único que tenemos en común. Siento como si…-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Como si estuviera suprimiéndote. Tratas de vivir a mi manera, y dejando de lado esas cosas que amas hacer. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que estas dejando mucho y que no eres feliz conmigo- las últimas palabras fueron amortiguadas por nuevas lágrimas.

Morgan se acercó más a él y paso su brazo sobre su pecho, jalándolo más cerca.

-Escúchame. Estas perdiendo un factor clave aquí. Ok, no estoy saliendo tanto como solía, pero tú nunca me pediste que hiciera eso. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que tal vez prefiero pasar mi tiempo contigo en vez de salir a un club?-

Reid lo miro luciendo aturdido.

-¿Tu…? ¿Qué tal si…?-

-No empecemos con los "Que tal si". Ambos hemos estado lo suficientemente cerca del peligro, como para saber que pensar de los "Que tal si". Y yo soy feliz contigo.-

-¿Lo eres?- los ojos de Reid estaban nuevamente dirigidos al suelo.

-Lo soy Chico Lindo. Y tú eres feliz conmigo ¿Lo eres?- Reid le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y Morgan pudo sentir el alivio recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Lo soy. Honestamente lo soy. Algunas veces… me asusto… y dejo que las cosas se salgan de proporción. Lo siento- Morgan gruñó y jalo a Reid contra el, enredando sus brazos alrededor del frágil cuerpo.

-Bebé, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse- por una rato solo se sostuvieron uno al otro, disfrutando el sentimiento de alivio y calidez.

-Ven, vamos a poner pomada en tu muñeca, y luego iremos a la cama. Creo que ambos necesitamos descansar.-

-------------------------------------------------------

La música pasó del retumbante Junky Jungle a una tranquila y lenta canción. Reid observó desde la mesa como la mayoría de la gente en la pista de baile se dirigía al bar.

-No tenía idea de que ponían este tipo de música- comentó Reid

-Lo hacen un par de veces, generalmente antes de cerrar. ¿Quieres tratar?-

-¿Baile lento?- Reid se puso rojo y comenzó a tartamudear. –Ni siquiera sé como bailar bajo circunstancias normales, por no mencionar esta clase de…-

-Cálmate. Ni siquiera es bailar realmente. Es solo una escusa para estar cerca y mecerse. Vamos, estas en buenas manos- Reid consideró eso por un momento y finalmente rompió una sonrisa.

-Ok. Trataré- Morgan lo guió al centro de la pista de baile y acomodó sus manos en la espalda de Reid, acercándolo más. Reid escuchó la música y trató de seguir a Morgan. Después de un rato, sus manos encontraron un sitio confortable en el pecho de Derek.

-No es tan malo, ¿O sí?- murmuró Morgan en su oído.

-No…- Reid suspiró. -¿Podemos…?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Podemos tratar esto de nuevo cuando lleguemos a casa?- Morgan soltó una risita ahogada.

-Definitivamente Chico Lindo

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

¡¡Terminé!! Genial, esta historia me encantó en cuanto la lei, ¿No les encanta Hotch? A mi sí. Gracias a su autora que me dejó traducir esta y su otra historia, espero me deje hacerlo con otras. Si alguien tiene una sugerencia mejor para el mote de "Pretty Boy" que le da Derek a Reid, soy todo oídos, es la mejor que se me ocurrió (Chico Lindo). Se aceptan sugerencias.


End file.
